


Stress Relief

by blackm00n5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad title whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: Alec has had a rough night. Obviously, the way to fix this is to go blow his boyfriend.Shameless blow job smut with a tiny bit of sort of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote another thing for Vikki! 
> 
> I don't actually write porn very often? Usually it's either just bits and pieces, or it's really vague? So feel free to give me tips?

Alec always knew exactly when he passed through Magnus’ wards. It was a physical force, like he was stepping through a wall of water. Like a membrane, loosening enough to let him pass because it recognized him. 

And usually, the feeling made Alec smile.

But right now? Right now, Alec needed to get into that goddamn loft before he exploded.

The mission he had just finished was supposed to be an easy one. They just needed to disband some rogue vampires. They just needed to meet up with Raphael and go with him as backup for some of Camille’s followers. Except those ‘few rogues’ turned out to be a whole clan unto itself, and all of them absolutely devoted to Camille. They had expected only three or four, and thus had only sent three of them. Jace and Alec, along with Raphael.

So the fight had been harsh. Longer than it should have been, harder than it should have been. Jace had a wound that made his hair look more orange than blond from the blood, and Raphael would have shattered bones if he wasn’t a vampire. Alec’s fingers were blistered and sore, and the still activated stamina rune was making his nerves vibrate. There were mostly healed wounds scattered on his chest and arms that his iratze had taken care of, easily, and he could feel his blood pulsing through him like it was fire.

The door opened up for him as he got to it, which he had finally learned was a conscious effort from Magnus when he felt Alec pass through his wards, and he burst through almost before it was completely open. He dropped his bow and quiver to the floor, ignoring the crashing sound they made. He could already see Magnus coming back from the balcony, confused and worried. He was used to Alec not even having his weapons, and when he did have them he normally rested them carefully by the door.

Alec didn’t give Magnus the chance to ask anything. He strode over to him with long, powerful steps. He put his hands firmly on Magnus’ shoulders, shoving him back out onto the balcony until he could shove him down onto the couch - love seat? Magnus had called it something other than ‘couch’ but Alec didn’t really care at the moment. - that was out there. As Alec shoved Magnus down, ignoring his confused little half questions, he lowered himself down onto his knees and leaned forward to immediately tug at the button of Magnus’ pants with his teeth.

The glass Magnus had been holding slipped down and shattered on the ground by Alec’s knees, and two strong hands tangled up in his hair immediately. Alec could hear Magnus gasp above him, could feel his hips already twitching up, and he smirked a little to himself before reaching to undo the button with his fingers. He paused with his fingers at the button, pulling away just enough to silently ask Magnus if he was okay with this. Okay with him just diving into this. Because Alec was absolutely burning, knew he was going to burst if he didn’t get his mouth on Magnus he just knew it. But he wouldn’t let himself continue if he knew Magnus wasn’t on board. But Magnus tugged gently at his hair, humming out his name quietly and Alec took that as his go ahead to continue.

Alec popped the button, then gave a frustrated groan as he tried to figure out how to undo the next button down. Magnus gave out a breathless chuckle above him, nails scraping gently at Alec’s scalp and Alec groaned in the back of his throat again.

When Alec finally - _finally_! - got Magnus’ pants open, he pulled away enough to look. Because this was always one of his favorite parts, looking at what Magnus was wearing. It was always something beautiful, when he was actually wearing underwear. Something just as ornate and pretty as the rest of his clothes. Soft, shiny fabrics with bows and lace. It had surprised Alec, the first time. Like most things about Magnus did. But now, Alec anticipated this. Loved being able to see what pretty pair of underwear his lover was wearing, like a secret for them to share.

He saw emerald green lace, first. A thick border above creamy silk. A strip of that green lace on each side along his hip. Alec’s mouth went dry, and a needy sound slipped out before he could stop it. He ducked right back down, pressing a kiss to the outline of Magnus’ cock.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed his name out, head tilting back against the back of the seat. His eyes slipped shut, fingers tightening in Alec’s hair for a moment and pushing him closer.

Alec gripped at Magnus’ thighs with his hands, squeezing gently as he trailed his lips down over Magnus’ cock through his underwear. He licked back up, wrapping his lips around the head. Magnus made a little sound, hips shifting up to press into Alec’s mouth. Alec’s fingers shook as he lifted them to tug at the hem of those pretty panties, and he moved to kiss and nip at Magnus’ hips as he did so.

“So good, angel…” Magnus’ voice was deep, rasping out like he was having a difficult time breathing.

Alec looked up, then. And he was pleased to find Magnus already looking down at him. His glamour had fallen, gold staring back at him. His pupils were blown wide, nearly perfect circles instead of slits. Alec moaned out loud, a broken and desperate sound, and he ducked right back down to wrap his lips around the head of Magnus’ cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, moaning around him. He could feel his blood rushing through him, could feel it pulse in his stamina rune.

Those strong fingers in his hair tugged, pushing him further down and Alec loved it. Loved when Magnus took control, loved when he was reminded so physically how powerful his boyfriend was. It was a rush to know this man - this beautiful, powerful, brilliant man - was under him. Was falling apart from Alec’s mouth on him. He could feel the muscles in Magnus’ thighs tensing under his hands as Magnus rocked into his mouth and Alec moaned around him.

With one hand, Alec reached to palm at himself over his jeans as he bobbed his head. He swallowed around him, moaning each time Magnus’ fingers tightened in his hair. With every sound Magnus made, every breathy moan of his name, Alec bobbed his head faster.

Magnus’ hands clenched up when he came, pulling harshly at Alec’s hair. He threw his head back, gasping out something that might have been Alec’s name. And Alec kept going through it, shoving his hand under the waistband of his jeans to grip at his own cock. He whimpered around Magnus’ cock, feeling a tingle run through him as the taste hit him.

When Alec finally pulled off of Magnus’ cock, he licked at his lips with another little moan. Magnus, still breathing heavy, grabbed for his shirt to tug him up into his lap. They both rushed in for a kiss, their noses bumping and very nearly missing. Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth eagerly, chasing the taste of himself as he pulled Alec’s hand out of his jeans.

“Hello to you, too.” Magnus finally said as their kisses slowed down, popping the button on Alec’s jeans. Alec smiled against his lips.

“Sorry. Rough night.” He murmured, nipping lovingly at Magnus’ lips.

“Hmm. Let’s get you relaxed then.” Magnus smirked, reaching his free hand to pinch teasingly at Alec’s nipple through his shirt. Alec felt his cock twitch harshly against his still closed zipper and he whined into Magnus’ mouth.

“Yeah.” He answered, almost falling over in his haste to get up and pull Magnus with him. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
